<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dog Days are Over by olliviyo (urmom08)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848635">Dog Days are Over</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/urmom08/pseuds/olliviyo'>olliviyo (urmom08)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, All the titan shifters are gay, Coming Out, Coming of Age, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Growing Up, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Sexual Assault, They are 13 at the start, erens really going through it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:14:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/urmom08/pseuds/olliviyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Yeager really didn’t know what the second year of middle school would bring him. Having lost his mom the year prior and his father using alcohol as a coping method he really didn’t expect much. But then he met the people that changed his life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(one sided), Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dog Days are Over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The chair was uncomfortable against his back. The room was to hot and he felt out of place. He saw that Mr. Levi was talking. He knew that Jean was probably blaming the whole mess on him. Eren knew for sure that Mr. Smith was trying to contact his dad. But his head felt like it was dipped underwater, everything was muffled and hazy. Must be the adrenaline or maybe it was the lack of sleep.</p><p>”Oi brat? Are you even listening?” Mr. Levi tried to gain his attention.</p><p>The brunette looked up lazily and gave him a nod. He felt himself tense under the glare that his teacher gave him. </p><p>“Eren, this is you third time fighting with Mr. Kirstein and every time he says you started it, what is up with that” Mr. Smith chimed in calmly.</p><p>Eren wanted to get out of there, to leave, instead he looked up and said, “Jean’s a liar he started two out of three of those fights!”</p><p>Jean looked ready to hit him again, “The fuck? No I didn’t Yeager don’t start with that!”</p><p>”Aw why don’t you go cry to your mommy Jean”</p><p>”Go cry to yours! Oh wait...”</p><p>Eren felt his blood boil and without thinking he leaped out of his seat to try and hit Jean again. Luckily for Jean Mr. Levi grabbed on to him before he could hit him again. </p><p>He sat back down and didn’t listen to anything else that the teachers were saying. <br/><br/></p><p>When Jean’s parents arrived everything seemed to calm down a little, they seemed to accept their sons punishment with grace and now the whole room was waiting for Eren’s father to come in. <br/><br/></p><p>“If Eren’s dad doesn’t come soon can one of us leave?”, Jean’s mother asked, “Me and my husband are both very busy but if that isn’t an option we will gladly wait.”</p><p>Eren wanted to die at that comment. Of course his dad was holding everyone else up.</p><p><br/>He sparred a glance to Jean to see him looking out the window. The brunette took the time to study Jean a little bit. His face was red from where Eren had punched him, his eyes looked glazed over and he was scowling a little. He was attractive Eren admitted to himself. He felt almost ashamed to admit that though.</p><p>After another ten minutes of waiting his dad finally walked in through the door. It would be more accurate to say he stumbled through the door. He gave everyone a quick nod and asked what Eren had done.</p><p>”Well sir” Mr. Smith started, “Your son and Mr. Kirstein got into a fight and since this is the third time we are going to suspend Eren for one week” </p><p>“Oh okay if that’s all then we’ll be taking are leave”, His dad’s voice was a little slurred. Was he drunk? <br/><br/>Before anyone can question that they both stood up and left the office.<br/><br/></p><p>*<br/><br/></p><p>As they got home, Eren saw his dad reach out for the alcohol cabinet. Instead of taking out a glass he drank from the vodka bottle like it was nothing. Ever since his mom’s brutal death last year it’s all he seemed to be doing.</p><p>Eren decided to text Mikasa and Armin and see if they wanted to meet up soon. Within seconds Mikasa told him that he could come over her house now if he wanted to. </p><p>Mikasa had lived with him when her parents died, but ever since her Uncle, Levi, came down and got an apartment she lives with him. </p><p>He walked over to the apartment complex she lives in, when he got there it wasn’t her that answered but Levi.</p><p>”What are you doing here brat? Shouldn’t you be grounded or something?” He sounded annoyed.</p><p>”No I’m the last thing on my dad’s mind right now so he didn’t really think about that” Eren said with a shrug, he then pushed past Levi and walked to Mikasa’s room.</p><p>”Yo Mikasa I’m here” The brunette called out.</p><p>”Hello Eren” Mikasa said from behind him making him jump.</p><p>“Jeez Mikasa you scared the shit out of me, anyways can I please have the homework answers”</p><p>”Sure, let me finish my homework first, and Armin might come by in a little bit too”</p><p>He just nodded in response and walked into Mikasa’s room. He practically lived here with her, he needed a place to escape to. <br/><br/></p><p>A little after an hour they finished their homework Eren ventured a new topic, “You know Jean really likes you”</p><p>Mikasa looked up her mouth opened a little in surprise, “No, he does?”</p><p>Eren wanted to laugh at her for being so oblivious, but his stomach felt all weird at the idea of Jean and Mikasa dating. He ignored this feeling and nodded quickly.</p><p>”Your like half of the reasons for our fight he thinks we’re dating, actually I think the whole school thinks we’re dating”</p><p>Mikasa went red at that, “You shouldn’t fight with Jean because of me”</p><p>”He fights me because of you” He hated it, why did he hate it so much?</p><p>“Hn” Is the only reply he got and he knew that topic was over. <br/><br/></p><p>Armin arrived not long after that conversation and the trio fell into a normal routine. <br/><br/></p><p>“We should invite everyone over”, Eren finally spoke out, “Like Connie, Sasha, and all them” </p><p>Armin was just about to protest before Mikasa nodded and pulled out her phone to text everyone.</p><p> </p><p>*<br/><br/></p><p>By the time everyone arrived it was already dinner time. They ordered pizza and talked about mundane things before Levi walked in and saw them all.</p><p>”Don’t drink my alcohol”</p><p>”We’re 13”, Eren shot back.</p><p>”Yeah and, don’t drink it, I’m looking at you specifically Eren”</p><p>Eren’s eyes widened, what was with everyone and picking on him for his dead mom and shitty dad. </p><p>“Dick”, He murmured mostly to himself. <br/><br/></p><p>Noticing the tense atmosphere Connie spoke up, “We should play spin the bottle!”<br/><br/></p><p>Everyome was in agreement and sat in a circle in the middle of Mikasa’s living room. As the game started there was mostly boring people got picked that everyone knew didn’t like each other.</p><p>That was until it was Eren’s turn and it landed on Jean. Everyone thought that was hilarious in itself. Jean looked disgusted, but Eren didn’t feel disgusted at all, if anything he felt excited.</p><p>”No way in hell am I kissing Yeager!”, he shouted.</p><p>”Aw are you too much of a pussy to kiss me” Come on just one kiss he found himself thinking.</p><p>”Huh I’m not a pussy Yeager lets just fucking kiss”</p><p>They slowly approached one another and Eren closed his eyes as he leaned forward. And then their lips met and he felt giddy. When they pulled apart he knew that his face was red. Jean looked at him for a second before whipping his mouth.</p><p>”I’m never doing that again, you hear me Yeager so don’t get too excited”</p><p>”Oh fuck off it was awful asshole” It was great, it made sense.</p><p>He wanted Jean to kiss him again and he had no idea why. He wanted to see Jean’s eyelashes up close again, he wanted to be near Jean again. </p><p>He said none of this and watched as the game went on around him but it felt like he was trapped in the one moment. <br/><br/></p><p>*<br/><br/></p><p>When he got home his dad was drinking at the kitchen table, “Carla!”</p><p>”No it’s not dad it’s me Eren”</p><p>”Carla!” He called while walking up to him and pulling him into a hug, “I missed you so much where have you’ve been”</p><p>”Dead”, Eren answered stiffly.</p><p>His dad let out a short laugh before pulling him into a kiss . Eren shoved him away as soon as their lips touched.</p><p>He felt disgusted, like he was going to throw up. Mindlessly, he wondered if this is what Jean felt when they kissed.</p><p>His dad attempted to kiss him again so he pulled back and said sweetly, “Not tonight Grisha let’s get you to bed okay!”</p><p>His dad nodded dumbly and followed him into his bedroom. Eren helped him in and then tucked him in and grabbed a trash bag for his father to throw up in.</p><p>This wasn’t his dad’s first lonely night and it wouldn’t be the last.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading this! This is going to be a multi chapter fic that will update every Sunday. Here’s some of my thinking about this AU:</p><p>- I know the characters will maybe be ooc but I will try my best to help that!<br/>- this is a modern AU centered around a year after Eren’s mother’s death and will progress on (the fic will end with them graduating high school)<br/>- make sure to be mindful of the tags there will be a lot of alcohol and possible sexual assault so be safe<br/>- and lastly, I hope you enjoy</p><p>stay safe everyone 💕💞</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>